Reborn's Farewell gift
by Nuttyhazey
Summary: Tsuna thought that Reborn would be still there for him even after he become the tenth generation boss, but Reborn had to leave for his last mission from the Quidaime, well, he left something for his student anyway...but something that Tsuna didn't like..


**Reborn's Farewell Gift**

**(A/n): Hey! This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me! Sorry if this is kinda mushy lol, but I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Rated T**

**Summary: Tsuna thought that Reborn would be still there for him even after he become the tenth generation boss, but fate was being so unfair to him. Reborn had to leave for his last mission from the Quidaime, but… before he go he left his student a farewell gift.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

********

"EH?!" Tsuna blinked, before the other person in the room can spoke up, he was out of the room.

"Oi! Matte Tsuna!" Iemuitsu his father tried to stop him but realizing it was too late, he sighed before chuckling, "It seems he couldn't accept it yet."

"Yeah, just like me a long time ago when _he _left," Dino agreed, "But don't worry, Tsuna would get used to doing stuff without _him_, he was trained to be."

Running down the stairs of the huge Vongola headquarters, the eighteen year old tenth boss snatched glimpses at each opened rooms, desperately looking for someone. Hoping that _he _was inside, he knocked the door before twisting the door knob open.

(Are you looking for Reborn-san?)

"Ah! Boss," one of the Vongola maids bowed nervously in greeting, "_Sono alla ricerca di Signor Reborn?_"

(Y-yes)

"_S-si," _Tsuna said, turning red in embarrassment unused to the name the members were calling him, "_È qui?" _(Is he here?) he asked, successfully wracking his mind for the Italian words he learned a few years ago.

(he just left his room a few minutes ago, boss.) (I saw him heading outsi—")

"_Ha appena lasciato la sua stanza a pochi minuti fa, Boss,"_ the maid replied, "Lo vidi voce f—"The maid was cut off, surprised that their boss already left.

With speed, he hurried for the exit, trying his best to avoid from tripping to avoid getting embarrassed for being clumsy. His mood lightened up as he saw the exit. Slowing his pace, the guards opened the door for him.

Scanning the area around, a flash of a black fedora hat caught his attention.

"Reborn!" He ran to the small, dark figure, a note of desperation with a mix of relief and exasperation in his voice. The arcobaleno smirked before stopping from his tracks waiting for his student to catch up.

"Why didn't you tell me…!" he said between pants, "that you're goi—ACK!" a familiar sharp kick on the head was what he got as response.

"ITE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Dame Tsuna."

"I came all the way here and you're just going to torture and insult me?!" the brunette cried, rubbing his head in pain when he received another kick.

"A boss shouldn't be emotional and you're an eighteen year old, not a five year old kid." He replied coldly.

"Reborn…"

"And don't worry," the baby turned around, his back facing the Vongola boss, "I will be back once I finish the last mission that the Quidaime gave me."

"When…?" hoping it would be the next day.

"Soon," but to his disappointment, the word 'soon' is too long for him.

The brunette didn't know whether to be sad or happy; sad, because one of the people he was so attached to and used to be with would be gone for awhile and happy, because he would finally get rid of the hellish days with his Spartan tutor like he wished three years back…

"And don't worry." Reborn said, slowly walking away, "the hellish days you have with me would still continue without me, that's my farewell gift for you."

"EH?!" his carmel eyes bulged out, _THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED!" _he sweat dropped, sometimes he hate Reborn for reading his mind.

"And if you get distracted from your work, I will send someone to hit you as a punishment," with that his small form faded.

"R-Reborn! Matte!" Tsuna tried to stop him but was intercepted by Dino.

"Maa, Tsuna, don't worry. He said he will be back right? You will be able to handle all of responsibilities as boss without him. Like I did," he said, squeezing his so-called younger brother's shoulder to comfort.

The brunette sighed before answering, "I hope…"

----

Tsuna flew his eyes open when a ray of sunlight from the slightly opened curtain landed on his face forcing to squint his eyes. Realizing that he slept from his work last night, he let out a groan in exasperation. He snatched a ball pen to continue his work from his side when he accidentally pushed a picture frame making it fall on the floor.

Picking it up, he realized it was the picture they had taken in Namimori when they were out of the park for the Sakura Viewing. Placing the pen on the table, he let out a sigh before looking at it with reminiscing eyes. Sometimes, he wished that he would go back to the good'ol days where he was with his mother, Haru, Kyoko, the kids and his guardians…

…especially with Reb—"GAK!"

He suddenly fell off from his chair, bumping his head on the drawers in the process, startled at the sudden sound of his alarm clock.

_And if you get distracted from your work, I will send someone to hit you as a punishment..._

He rubbed his head, the pain so similar to the pain his tutor would give him. _DID HE JUST PUT A CURSE ON ME?! _Shaking his head disbelievingly, he snatched his suitcase to get to the meeting. He had to hurry or else he might be late.

---

"I'M THE JUUDAIME RIGHT-HAND MAN! I SHOULD TAKE IN CHARGE OF THAT!" The half-Italian growled at the white head across the table.

"HEH NO WAY! I COULD DO IT BETTER THAN YOU!" Ryohei roared back, standing up before the banging the table.

"OH YEAH?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Gokudera replied back, standing up too and slamming the table with his fist harder.

"Maa, maa you guys, you will break the table if you continue that," the rain guardian said, but that didn't stop the two from ranting. Yamamoto simply shrugged it off and simply laughed, amazed that the two didn't change while Tsuna sat on his seat, face palm.

_The hellish days you have with me would still continue without me…_

Looks like he had to believe…that Reborn really did give him a curse as a farewell gift…

********

**(A/N): XDD lol! Poor Tsuna xD! I could imagine that happening to Dino too a long time ago when Reborn left him to tutor Tsuna (maybe).**

**All Italian sentences are translated from Google, I have no knowledge of Italian lol except some Italian words I have to study for Piano .…**

**Please Read and Review!**** Thanks for Reading!**

~nutty, NUTTY, **NUTTY!!! **


End file.
